


O Holy Night

by bisexualronaldweasley



Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry is a mess, M/M, Tattooed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualronaldweasley/pseuds/bisexualronaldweasley
Summary: This was written for the December 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge!Prompt:TraditionWord Count:364
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121117
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	O Holy Night

It was Draco’s first time joining the aurors’ yearly tradition of Christmas Eve drinks, and Harry was already losing his composure. It didn’t help that he’d already had six drinks, and Draco looked like sex on legs.

Draco always looked like sex on legs, if Harry was honest. But normally he could handle it. Normally, he could step away. 

“Evening, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk, sliding into the chair beside him. “You look wasted already, well done.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied, trying not to focus on Draco’s thighs against his. He could barely hear the shouts of the other aurors over the ringing in his ears. Oh, god. Draco’s shirt was half buttoned, exposing the tattoos on his chest.

Harry needed to kiss him. But that was definitely not okay. He needed to do something platonic, to show he was not obsessed.

So Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, pulled it to his lips, and kissed it.

Draco’s eyes widened. _Fuck_. That was definitely not the thing to do. Now he was definitely going to know.

Harry had to show that the hand kiss was friendly. So Harry turned, grabbed Ron’s hand, and kissed it too.

“Mate, are you good?”

But Harry was already walking around the table, kissing every auror’s hand. When he moved to start kissing strangers’ hands, he was pulled backwards. 

“That’s enough,” Draco murmured in his ear. And turning towards their group, he yelled, “Potter needs to go home. We’ll see you on Monday.”

Harry barely heard the responses. And then Draco was pushing him against the brick wall outside. 

“That was highly inappropriate,” Draco drawled.

“I know, I shouldn’t have-”

“You shouldn’t be wasting those lips on anyone else but me.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Oh?”

“Yes. Oh.”

“Well, here they are,” Harry said, breathless, hearing how stupid his words sounded. “You should take advantage.”

Draco’s smirk was predatory. He pulled Harry in by the shirt for a scorching kiss. Draco’s body was hot and hard, and Harry swayed against him.

Draco pulled away with a laugh. “Okay, I’m really taking you home now. But we’re going to continue this when you’re sober, alright?”

Harry couldn’t hold back his grin. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> (find the post on [tumblr](https://bisexualronaldweasley.tumblr.com/post/638319271152435200/o-holy-night) too!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [O Holy Night [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268127) by [ActorPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActorPotter/pseuds/ActorPotter)




End file.
